


I am your aid, am I not?

by eigo130



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, in library so you can say its public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eternal Scholar… It seems that in my pondering I have been cursed with a strange state of… arousal.” <br/>Even without a simplified translation, it was obvious what he meant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nageki should apply to be a library aid since he is willing to provide a... helping hand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am your aid, am I not?

Both Anghel and Nageki were at the library, another day like any other. Anghel turned to Nageki to show off his upcoming manga, and Nageki offered some assistance when he felt like it. These sort of days became more frequent after the two started dating.

How it all happened is a blur at the moment- the whole ordeal a mess from start to finish. Anghel declaring how he needed Nageki by his side, and Nageki becoming quite confused at what he meant. Honestly, a story left for another time.

At the moment, Anghel was silently inking some of his panels when he stilled. At first, Nageki did not notice the pause- such a small thing was not worth notice. If anything he would turn to him in a few seconds and ask Nageki an opinion on something in his fictional universe.

But the usually energetic Filipino was silent and still, as though something has shocked him.

“Anghel are you alright? Did you mess up on something?” Nageki asked, catching a glimpse of the panels before the other. No, they looked like Anghel’s typical drawing style.  
Anghel turned to him, and shook his head furiously.

“Nothing has upset the great balance, Textoris Melodia Funus! My apologies, I did not wish to worry you!”  
Turning back to his work, the aspiring mangaka went back to his work and, doubtful of Anghel’s words, Nageki went back to rereading a book.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nageki saw Anghel’s cheeks were a darker color, and his progress on the pages were significantly slower than previously. Now Nageki was definitely worried. Usually, even if a storm was brewing outside, Anghel would be unfazed when it came to his work. But somehow, with nothing going on, he seemed to be struggling.

“Did you run out of ideas? Or is your wrist hurting? Sometimes an artist would expe-“ Anghel’s face suddenly turned red, his eye glassy by staring at the manga pages on the desk.

“I…” Anghel suddenly stood up, without turning to Nageki, “The demon spores are growing ever more in power! I need to fulfill my duty and leave this cage of ice and arrive at the fated destination!”   
Without hesitation, Anghel turned to the door and started to race for escape.

Nageki is naturally light on his feet, and that along with the clumsy movements of Anghel, Nageki managed to catch the boy before he left the room. Anghel is usually a danger for the environment around him (ea. Every window at the academy), but a rather unstable Anghel… who knows what would happen.

“Scholar! What is the meaning of this!?” Anghel exclaimed, his arm being held back by Nageki. “You should tell me what is wrong…” Nageki said, and suddenly thinking of a way to make Anghel understand, “…I am your aid, am I not? I cannot let you out on your journey when you are so disheveled.”

Anghel’s expression softened in understanding, and his body relaxed. Nageki let Anghel’s arms from his grasp and crossed his arms in waiting. Though, through quick survey, everything became very clear to Nageki what was wrong.

“Eternal Scholar… It seems that in my pondering I have been cursed with a strange state of… arousal.” Even without a simplified translation, it was obvious what he meant.   
The front of his pants were bulging out and formed a familiar outline, and Nageki felt like he shouldn’t have seen Anghel in his vulnerable moment. Thinking that he made Anghel reveal himself like this, Nageki felt his cheeks burn.

“I see… I am sorry, I should have let you go on your way…”

“The thoughts were about you, Eternal Scholar. Thoughts like these have infected this poor servant countless time, but the sun of today has shown its symptoms to you.”

Anghel did not mince words, he went straight to his confession- taking Nageki aback. “Is that so… I did not know you… felt that way, Anghel. I mean, these sort of reactions are normal, I guess…”  
“I did not intend for this weakness to show itself, not at a moment like this...”

The two boys were silent for a minute or two, both in their thoughts. Anghel contemplated leaving at once, and leave Nageki to his usual business but the silence was broken by a strange statement.  
“Let me help you then.” Anghel noticed the look of silent determination. He opened his mouth to ask why, but Nageki hushed him before he could speak.

“I mean it is my fault that you are like that right? And… I do not particularly mind…” Anghel found himself growing more excited, yet embarrassed at Nageki’s words, “…Doing that sort of thing with you.”

Anghel reached for Nageki’s hands and pulled them near his chest, his eyes shining. The sudden excited action startled Nageki, and he was about to pull away, but Anghel looked absolutely enamored at the moment.

“Reader of the Stars is it possible to also read one’s heart? You have made this crimson breast of mine sink in the euphoric rivers of heaven!”

A smile played on Nageki’s lips before he turned towards the back of the library.   
“You should sit back down, and I will help you from there. So it doesn’t look strange.”

Anghel, not exactly sure where Nageki was going with this, complied and returned in front of his work.

Nageki had gone under the table, and was on his knees. Though Anghel has had no experience with this sort of thing, it was suddenly obvious to what the library shut-in was about to do.

“Is this okay with you?” Nageki asked from under the table, eyes peeping from between Anghel’s legs. Anghel, with face pink in embarrassment did not respond for a few seconds, until he nodded.  
Moving aside Anghel’s shirt and belt accessories, Nageki unzipped the front of Anghel’s jeans and pulled the other’s erection from his underwear. 

Anghel let out a shaking breath as Nageki took his dick into his cold hands, but remained silent. Nageki wondered whether it was because using his usual chuunibyou speech pattern would break or ruin the mood.  
The motions were slow at first, the speed gradually increasing. Though it wasn’t directly addressed, they both knew they should be silent- even with the library empty. A student could walk in to study for exams, or worse… Hiyoko could walk in with her companions. She had no trouble seeing him, and what was happening would become very obvious.

So voices were to be kept at a minimum. However, there were still sounds. Anghel’s breathing was heavy and slow, as if he was trying to control himself and not get carried away. Once in a while, Anghel will breathe out Nageki’s alias, though not always the full title. ‘Caller’, ‘Scholar’, such and so. Nageki found it rather cute.

Nageki leaded in and tentatively licked along Anghel’s shaft. Above the gasp, Anghel gasped and glanced down to see what his lover was doing. There was a silent exchange- was this okay to do?  
Anghel didn’t object.

It was just small suckles along the member, a small lick across the head, wetting the hot flesh. Anghel was not going to last much longer, his bandaged hand grasping at the library table and the other slipping under the table, trying to make contact with Nageki.

Nageki grabbed Anghel’s hand, fingers intertwining. 

“N-Nageki… I cannot…” Ah, it happened- Anghel calling his real name. That sort of thing has happened only during very intimate moments between them… Nageki suddenly felt very happy, but only for a second.  
Moving his face away, Nageki finished Anghel off, catching the other’s cum in his hands (though some did slip between his fingers and fall on the floor).

Though Nageki couldn’t see Anghel’s face, he could imagine the Filipino gritting his teeth, trying to hold back any sounds. His visible eye would probably be closed shut as well, and his bangs would be clinging to his forehead. 

Crawling from under the table, Nageki sat himself back next to Anghel and wipes his hands on his sweater.  
“Is having the stains of joining on your uniform alright with you?”  
“It’s fine, it would probably disappear tomorrow.”

Anghel look confused for a second, but didn’t question it. Who knows how ghosts work? Looking back at his work, Anghel look flustered.  
“Maybe you should continue it tomorrow? You have done more than enough for today.” Nageki offered. Anghel looked in dismay at the mention of a break, but the look Nageki was giving him made him back down from any argument.

“Very well, the quest shall be put to rest as of this moment! I believe… I will be heading out now…”  
Nageki smiled, knowing that the other was feeling conflicted to leave so soon after such an event.

“It’s ok, you have to go back home anyways. It’s getting late. I will be here tomorrow, if that will make you feel better.” Nageki gave his companion an amused smile. Anghel caught on immediately and let out a small laugh.

“Our paths will cross again in this Prison of Ice, so expect me Textoris Melodia Funus!”

With sudden enthusiasm, Anghel gathered up his materials and marched for the door, but not before planting a kiss on the other’s cheek.

 

Nageki, feeling content with the display of affection, picked up his reading material and proceeded to read. That is, before he remembered something.  
“Ah… I should have told him to tidy himself…” Nageki sighed at the other’s carelessness. He was pretty sure the other’s fly was still down…

**Author's Note:**

> How do you even write Anghel's lines??   
> You know what would have been funny: Nageki saying Anghel's real name. I wanted to do that, but realistically... Anghel would freak out and accidentally knee Nageki in the face. Which would not have been a fun time.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
